Quotes
Dimitri: line in the series "Oh no! Ohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohnoohno!!!!!!!" Dimitri: 'Treekarov "''I lead only those that choose to follow; that's the difference between being a leader and a tyrant like you." 'Dimitri: 'Helryx "You're obnoxious." 'Barbarus: 'to Luhg la Sar to join the Knightengales "Men dream, but dreams hold no value here. What was first the bright light of hope,has turned into a long night of captivity. Lost in the dark we surrender our minds, and forget who we are. But some of us have woken up. They remind us that we all have a choice; To stand, not kneel; to oppose, not obey; to live, not just exist." 'Treekarov: '"My dear princess, do you know why men like me rise to the top? It is not only because I am strong... But because others are WEAK. Men seek their own comfort above all else. Like insects they scurry back into the dark when a torch is lit. I do not take away men's freedom... They give it away willingly. In exchange for the promise of living one more day in their cozy little prisons of their own design." 'Mikayla: '"NO. Not all men. And that is why you will never win." '''Wraith: "When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change." Wraith, then Lariska: '''"It's okay. Let it go. Just for today. You can fall apart. I'll hold you together." '''Sindrak: console "'Do it?' Jayko, I'm not some villain who's gonna poison the resivoir or move a continent so I can make a new country. Do you seriously think I'd explain my master stroke if there remained the slightest chance of you affecting its outcome? I did it thirty-five minutes ago." Wraith: '''the Lich "I AM SICK! TO DEATH!! OF THE '''LICH!!!!" The Shadowed One: 'Jactura "I know what you have done Jactura, I know what you have told them. My friend, my ally, my BETRAYER. What happens here today, will change the world. And nothing can stop it. Not even you." '''Treekarov: 'Dimitri "I lost all my allies in the blink of an eye, and the world just fucking watched. Tomorrow, there will be no shortage of patriots; no shortage of volunteers. I know you understand." 'Kronos: 'Dimitri "YES!!!! I CAN'T 'BELIEVE '''YOU GOT THEM!!!! YOU EXPERT ROOTIN' TOOTIN' EAGLE EYED LADY LOVING MARKSMAN!!!! '''I LOVE ''IT!!!!!! '''YOU MANAGED TO FIND WAY TO WIN, AND EVERYBODY STILL LOSES!!!!! begins to get up and attempts to attack, Kronos uses shadow plasma on him NO! DON'T SPOIL IT, THIS IS BETTER!!! '''I'M THE ONLY ONE WHOS GONNA GET WHAT HE WANTS TONIGHT!!!!!!" Dark Dmitri: "'Dimitri is dead. The world is mine." '''Testo: "'What are you doing, Treekarov? This is madness!" '''Treekarov: "What I should have done years ago! These lawmakers with their endless debates have led the lands to ruin!" Testo: "And if your forces prevail? You'll be the leader of nothing!" Treekarov: "Then join me. Help me save our world. We'll start anew. We'll sever the degenerative bloodlines that led us to this state." Testo: "And who will decide which bloodlines survive, Treekarov?... You?" Treekarov: "Don't do this, Testo. The last thing I want is for us to be enemies." Testo: "'You have abandoned the principles that bound us together. You've taken up the sword against your own people. I will honor the man you once were, Treekarov, not this monster you have become." '''Dimitri: 'Death Dealer "''We're going to finish this. Once and for all. You're different now. You can think for '''yourself. So think about this. Before, you were a mindless thing. Nothing could hurt you. You couldn't feel pain. Much less understand it. But, once you have felt it -- it changes you forever. And you'll begin to understand something new. Fear. I've lived with it all my life. You don't want to feel it again, do you? The agony of what's happened to you affects your speed -- your strength -- and that little bit of doubt -- that you cannot win today -- grows. You understand now, don't you? You will never touch me again. You will never hurt me again. NEVER AGAIN!"'' Treekarov: "'''Kneel before me. I said '''KNEEL!!! crowd is intimidated into silence as they all kneel before him Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identidy. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always 'kneel." '''Old Man: 'rises "Not to men like you." 'Treekarov: 'grins "There are no men ''like me." '''Old Man: "'There are 'always '''men like you." '''Illusion Victoria: 'clutches what he believes to be Victoria "She sort of looks like me, doesn't she?" 'Daniel: "'Victoria?" 'Illusion Victoria: "'Yes. This girl is exactly as you remember me. She's beautiful, of course, and she has brunette hair like mine. And the stench of your failure hanging over her." 'Daniel: "'I didn't mean..." 'Illusion Victoria: "'You didn't mean to get all those people killed? You didn't mean to betray the team and drive us apart? What '''didn't you mean, Danny?" Daniel: "'I don't know. I'm....." '''Illusion Victoria: "'Afraid? Afraid you don't deserve that much power? That 'NOBODY '''does?" '''Daniel: "'Yes. I don't deserve this." 'Illusion Victoria: "'Then I hope you have the decency to do what's right and suffer for your many sins." 'Sindrak: "'Our business is completed. You are, of course, free to go." 'Cloak: "'You hinted at a larger scheme and said there would be a place for us in it should we so choose." 'Sindrak: "'I did. And the offer remains open to you all. But I fear you lack the vision to go along with me. The next stage of my plans might ''be considered ''genocidal." 'Dagger: "'What are you gonna do, destroy the world?" 'Sindrak: "'Nothing so crude. Half. Two-thirds at the most. laughs It's not a joke. It's the next step in a plan to transform the world in a manner that will render all of your $100-million paydays both trivial and meaningless." 'Cloak: "'What possible profit could be in destroying the world?" 'Sindrak: "'The first thing you have to understand is that I will do ''ANYTHING'' to accomplish my goals." '''Centurion: "I know you '''believe '''this to be true." Sindrak: "'It '''IS '''true." '''Cloak: "'Mercy is a luxury I cannot afford you." 'Wraith: 'a letter containing his final words "When I was a young man, I had liberty, but I did not see it. I had time, but I did not know it. I had love, but i did not feel it. Many decades would pass before I understood the meaning of all three. And now, in the twilight of my life, this understanding has turned into contentment. Love, Liberty, and Time: once so disposible, are the fuels that drive me forward. And love, most especially, my dear. For you, our child, and for the vast and wonderful world that gave us life, and keeps us guessing. Endless affection, my Lariska. Forever yours, Ezekiel la Sar" 'Dimitri: '"I can't seem to leave my past behind me. I started this chapter of my life so late, Elizabeth. I knew I wouldn't have enough time to do everything........ Now I'm worried I don't have enough time to do anything." 'Dimitri: 'the forest "It's nice, right? My father was killed in these woods, right there, 46 years ago. But now, to see it like this, full of life, I can't help but feel content. Satisfied even, that so much pain has faded away." 'Wraith: "'The life of a Knightengale is pain, Christy. You suffer it, you inflict it, you watch it happen, with the hope that you can help it disappear in time. A terrible irony, I know." 'Zakhaev: 'awakens on a cliff to see Zakhaev watching him "Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity? Insanity is doing the exact, same fucking thing over and over again and expecting things to change. ''THAT. IS. CRAZY. ''The first time someone told me that.... I thought they were lying to me, so naturally, I stabbed him in the throat. Thing is... He was right. And then I started seeing, everywhere I looked, these peasants doing the exact same fucking thing... Over and over and over and over again thinking 'Oh this time it'll be different. No this time. Nonononono, my mistake THIS time.' I'm sorry.... on brass knuckles I do not...... Like the way..... puches Daniel in the mouth '''YOU ARE LOOKING AT ME!!!!!!!!! '''Shhhh it's okay, shhh I'm cool.... I'm cool. The thing is...... I know you died once already.... And its not like I'm ''crazy. ''You know what? It's water under the bridge. grins Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?" releases a stone which drags a rope attached to Daniel off the cliff and into the water '''Mata Nui: the Mask of Life "Your friends sacrificed much to protect this world, but their work is not over." Daniel: '"What would ''you ''know about sacrifice?!" memory is shown in which Mata Nui exiles himself "You ''chose.... To be one of us!" 'Mata Nui: 'of the memory is shown "And thus, I fell, willingly... Because humanity is the only ''hope for this world." '''The Shadowed One: "'Hehehe..... Who are you?" 'Wraith: "'You know. You all know exactly who I am...... Say my name." 'The Shadowed One: "'Do what? I don't-- I don't have a damn clue who you are." 'Wraith: "'Yeah you do. I'm vengeance. I'm the man who killed Tyrant." 'The Shadowed One: "'Bullshit! The Knights got Tyrant." 'Wraith: "'Are you sure?" Dark Hunters realize in shock that he is not lying "Do it. NOW. Say my name." '''The Shadowed One: ".....Wraith." Wraith: "''You're Goddamn right."'' '' '' Chris: '"You have failed this city!" '''Jayko: 'Templar soldiers "Is this what you want? What all of you want? Put down your weapons, and just walk away. We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone here has done terrible things - but we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We get to come back. I know we all can change." 'Tarl: 'long pause, thinking things over, then looks at Jayko '''"Liar" Dagger: '"Come on Jayko! what are you really scared of? Failing to save this cespool of a city? Someone dear dying in your arms? Me, in a thong?" '''Tarl: '"Stand in the ashes of a million dead souls, and ask them if honor matters. Their silence is your answer." 'Pridak: 'Barbarus "You are not a good person. You know that right? Good people don't end up here." 'Jovan: 'the Defenders "You see, at the time I was misquoted. I never said 'Supermen walk among us' What I said was 'Gods walk among us' Now if you start to feel an intense and crushing feeling of religious terror at the concept, don't be alarmed. That only indicates that you are still sane." 'Zakhaev: 'Shadow Guard "Stop, would you kindly? reacts instantly, and obeys the command involuntarily 'Would you kindly?'... a powerful phrase. A familiar phrase perhaps? experiences a flood of memories of him being tortured and Zakhaev repeating that phrase Sit, would you kindly? obeys Stand, would you kindly? obeys Run! Stop! Turn! obeys A man chooses, a slave obeys. hands Shadow Guard a club Kill! obeys, striking a Templar with the club A man chooses! strikes again A slave obeys! strikes again '''OBEY! kills the Templar with a final, deadly blow" Bartender: "'Scuh. Scor. Scor. '''Scorn! '''Huh huh how ya doin' fella?" '''Chris: "'I'm fine, Merry Murdock. Yourself?" 'Bartender: "FINE! '''I'm fuh fine! And I'm I'm I'm glad '''YOUR'E '''fine, too! And uh... uh.. ''Oh, God. Please dont kill anybody." 'Luhg la Sar: "'Men get arrested. Animals get put down." 'Nidhiki: "'It's a joke. It's all a joke. I mean, lemme tell ya, when I started out, I was a kid takin' out thugs, It was like, real easy. The world was tough, you hadda be tougher, right? Not anymore. I mean, I thought I knew how it was, how the world was. But then I found out about this gag, this joke... You're part of it, Dume ol' pal, y'know that? If I thought you did know... I saw your name on the list, but if I thought you were in on this... I'd ''kill ''you. You understand? '''Kill you. I mean, you've seen the scaly creep! You know what his head's like! I tellya, who knows which way he'll jump if anybody messes with him... He might... He might just.. Nah! I don'wanna think about it! I mean, what gets me, right? What gets me, if that idiot Krekka hadn't looked outta that airship at that moment, never seen the damn island, never asked me, we never got involved..... It stinks. It all stinks. Oh Mata Nui, I can't believe it. I can't believe anybody would do that.... I can't... I can't believe... sobbing Oh, Mata Nui, look at me. I'm cryin'. You don't know whats happening. On that island they got scientists and what they're doing.... I mean, I done some bad things to people... In cold blood I.. But I never did anything like, like... Oh mother. Oh, forgive '''me. Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me... I mean, what's funny? What's so damn funny? I don't get it. Somebody explain.... '''Somebody explain it to me." Dume: '''"Well, firstly, let me say I'm pleased to see so many of you here. Very pleased. Secondly, uh, I guess I should welcome everybody to the first ever meeting of the '''New Defenders! scoffs Why the New Defenders? Well, as many of you know, there hasn't been an organized team of heroes since the first Defenders disbanded all those years ago. Specialized law enforcement is standing still. Evil isn't. New bad guys emerge every day. Now by banding together as the New Defenders, we--" Nidhiki: '"Bullshit." '''Dume: '"What?" 'Nidhiki: '"I said bullshit. This whole idea, this Defenders shtick, it stinks. What it is, Dume, is that you're gettin' old and you wanna keep pretending you're something you never were. A hero." 'Dume: '"Th-That isn't true..." 'Testo: '"Uh, listen, let's not throw the idea out right away. Me and Treekarov had made headway into the Monday problem by pooling our efforts..." 'Treekarov: '"Obviously, I agree-- But a group this size at all times seems more like a publicity stunt. It's too big and unwieldy..." '''Lhikan: "Surely that's just an organizational problem? With the right person coordinating the group, I--" Nidhiki: '"Oh, and I wonder who that would be? Got any plans of attack, Lhikan? I mean, you are the bravest man alive, right?" '''Lhikan: '"It doesnt take a brave man to see the world has problems that need tackling--" 'Nidhiki: '"Damn straight. And it takes a coward to think they're small enough for clowns like you guys to handle. What's going down in this world, you got no idea. Believe me." 'Lhikan: '"I think I'm as informed as anyone in this room. Given the correct handling, 'none '''of the world's problems are insurmountable. all it takes is a little bravery." '''Nidhiki: '"Which you got in spades, right? You people hear Obediah's back in town, you think 'Oh boy! Lets gang up and bust him!' You think that matters?" 'Treekarov: 'holds him back '''"Justice matters!" Nidhiki: '"It doesn't matter shit. Here-- Lemme show you why it doesn't matter... a match '''Dume: "HEY! '''Wh-What are you doing?!" '''Nidhiki: '"It doesn't matter shit because in the not so distant future, the Orcs are gonna be swarming like Acid Flys..." lights a map of the civilized world on fire 'Dume: '"My display..." 'Nidhiki: '"... And then Lhikan here is gonna be the bravest man on the cinder. Now, if you'll 'scuse me, I've got a life. See you all in Karzhanni." leaves 'Naho: '"Uh, Testo could you help me home?" 'Testo: 'they are leaving "Listen, uh, Dume... This isn't working out. Maybe..." slowly and uncomfortably leaves 'Dume: '"Please! Don't all leave! 'Somebody '''has to do it, don't you see?! '''Somebody '''has to save the world..." remains in the room, sitting in the dark, alone '''Wraith: 'from notes. "Jayko Nuva. Spying on him left a bad taste in my mouth. Is very pampered and decadent, not fit for real world. Possibly homosexual? Must remember to investigate further. Daniel Draco. Just as bad as father, if not worse. A skinny failure who sits wimpering in his room. Displays fixative tendencies. Victoria Marcks. An angry woman. Works too hard for so little. Unfit for duty. Annabeth Nuva. As pampered as her brother, but holds herself to a higher standard. Harold ______. A bonafide hero. Works a day for a day's pay. A victim of hate crime, an obvious choice for leader. Conclusion: 2/6 cleared fit for duty." 'Jayko: '"It isn't a secret that I didn't get this scar falling over in a church." 'Helryx: '"Fire is the element of power. Toa of Fire have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. Toa of Earth are diverse and strong. They are persistant and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. Toa of Air detach themselves from worldly concerns, and in doing so, find peace and freedom. They also claim to have a 'great sense of humor'. Water is the element of change. Toa of Water are capable of adapting to many things. They have a sense of community and love that holds them together through anything. Stone is the element of might. Toa of Stone are firm yet quick, able to display both power and speed, sacrificing neither. Ice is the element of balence. Toa of Ice keep themselves in check, and allow themselves to remain in control, not their emotions." 'Kronos: '"I lived ten billion lifetimes before the first of your kind crawled out of the mud! It was I who broke through the divide that seperated the worlds of Gods and Man! To hate me is to give me breath! To fight me is to give me strength! Prepare to face oblivion!" 'Dimitri: '"Okay, first of all, Mary, you've been on this show for like 4 seasons. Either be a character or don't." '''Zakhaev: "Trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way." Muvano: '"Today, I will cut out your eyes, and your ears, as well as your tongue. And you will roam the underworld blind, deaf, and dumb. And everyone will know that your name is ''Buck: The idiot who thought he killed Muvano." 'Buck: '"... I don't think it works that way Muvano." '''Muvano: "WHAT???" Buck: '"You think if you cut my eyes, and my ears, and my tongue out, I'm not gonna have 'em in the afterworld?" '''Muvano: '"That's right!" 'Buck: '"... Who told you that?" 'Muvano: '"... Wh- What?" 'Buck: '"It doesn't work that way! You get, like, a whole new body when you go to the afterworld!" 'Muvano: '"No! No--" 'Buck: '"Yeah! I mean think about it! Everybody in the afterworld is walking around in the state they were when they died! I mean, there's people there that have been burned, ''people've been eaten by ''sharks, people that just got old, ''and like, body's just fell apart. That doesn't seem wierd?" '''Muvano: '"Well I guess kinda now looking at it.......... Y- Yeah... Yeah. Seems wierd." 'Buck: '"Yeah, so... Yeah that's uh..." 'Muvano: '"That's a good point, I uh... I um.. I never thought abou--" shoots him repeatedly in the face '''Buck: "HAHA! THAT'S TWO FOR BUCK! TWO FOR BUCK, ZERO FOR MUVANO! ENJOY THE AFTERWORLD WITH ALL THEM BULLETS IN YOUR HEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Buck: '"Muvano; Today, is the first day, of the last of your life." '''Matoro: '"Even in the material world, you will find that if you look for the light, you will always find it. But if you look for the dark, that is all you will ever see." 'Jayko: 'Christy "Her fists are so dangerous she's not allowed to be a lesbian." 'Christy: '"It's just been revoked." 'Jayko: '"If there's one reason I should have the suit, it's 'cause I'' created it!" '''Nuparu: '"That may be the case but we both know.... I know more more about mechanics than you." 'Daniel: 'spits out her drink '''"OH SNAP!" Jayko: '"Dr. Nuparu?" '''Nuparu: '"Your majesty?" 'Jayko: '"It's on, bitch!" 'Jayko: '"I didn't mean to offend you, it's just... I have to act like this. I can't go after Victoria 'cause Daniel's in love with her, Beth's my sister, and you're a lesbian. I jus--" 'Christy: '"I'm not a lesbian." 'Jayko: '"But... You've got the short hair.... You're not a lesbian??" 'Christy: '"No..." '''Jayko: "Well now, this is interesting." Christy: 'Laughing "No, it's not." '''Tarl: 'Jayko "This is the true power of the All Father. It's called the Agony Matrix. Direct neural stimulation of pain receptors-- All ''of them. Imagine the worst pain youv'e ever felt in your life, times a thousand. Now imagine that pain continuing. Forever. Oh, that's right.... You don't ''have to imagine." 'Kronos: '"I hope you appreciate, Dimitri, that everything that happens from this point is on your head. The skies will rain fire, the oceans will boil, and the streets will run red with the blood of billions. Only then, after your last pitiful hope is extinguished, will I end your life. Let's go." 'Tarl: '"Let's get one thing clear about this. I'm not here to help you save the world again. You're here to help me get revenge on Zakhaev. When this is over, it's back to buisiness as usual." hand 'Tahu: '"Wouldn't have it any other way." hand 'Jaller: '"You're the Chronicler and you came out and said you're 'Takanuva's pal'??? Why don't you just make your next headline 'Hey, I'm fooling you and the entire kingdom; Hope I don't make a mistake and somebody dies because of it!'" '''Takua: '"First of all, Jaller, that name is entirely too long; It would never fit on the headline. And secondly, the best way to convince people you're not lying to them is to tell them you are!" '''Chris: '"Why do you behave like such a--" 'Jayde: '"Because as Jayde I'm always being suffocated at home by Mom and Dad! And most of the time I'm at school!" '''Chris: "Yeah, and I bet you spend your freetime roaming the streets as an escape!" Jayde: '"Because on the streets nobody knows who you are! You can be--" '''Chris: '"Whoever you want to be, exactly!" 'Jayde: '"It's like the world calls to me telling me to rid it of evil!" 'Chris: '"But you misbehave because if you don't, the tension of a split life will kill you!" 'Jayde: '"And it's so hard to make friends!" 'Chris: '"Because you're insecure, so you overcompensate, and you come off as--" 'Jayde: '"Some kind of jerk or--" 'Chris: '"Arrogant! I totally get it!" 'Jayde: '"You know Scorn, I think you and I are a lot alike!" 'Chris: '"I DON'T DO THAT!" 'Mary: '"Wait, you thought I was the princess?" 'Marv: '"Well we weren't given a vivid descrption. 'Grab the female in the castle.'" 'Gary: '"So we grabbed the first ugly human we could find. and knudges Marv, who glares back Anyways...... WAIT A SECOND! You're not the princess!?!?!? 'Mary: '"No! We look exactly nothing ''alike!" '''Wraith: '"Takanuva, you have to decide. Be feared or loved. Choose." 'Takanuva: '"Easy. Both. stares; confused I want people to be afraid of how much they love me." 'Dimitri: '"Hello Sir." 'Col. Sanders: '"Hail civilian." 'Dimitri: '"You seen a couple of kid's nearby? Jaller and Takua?" 'Col. Sanders: '"Are they Matoran mister? They sound like Matoran." 'Dimitri: '"I don't know, why?" 'Col. Sanders: '"Why? This whole war is nothing but a Matoran plot! You do ''know that, don't you?" '''Dimitri: '"I find that highly unlikely, buddy." 'Col. Sanders: '"Well I don't like Matoran. Or Orcs. Or Bosmir, now that you mention it." 'Dimitri: '"Well, you're a nice, kindhearted man to meet in a time of trouble." 'Col. Sanders: '"Kind does not come into it." 'Dimitri: '"Why? What are you talking about?" 'Col. Sanders: '"Why? I bet you like Anglekins. I can't stand them neither. Nor women, Dwarves, Kajhiit, homosexuals, Lizardmen, or Dunmer. Between them they've ruined this country! Ruined it! It was a good country once! Now we're at war! And it's all the fault of the Matoran, Anglekin, Dwarven homosexual elite and their ideas! Well I for one won't stand for it!" 'Dimitri: '"...... Have you ever met a Matoran?" '''Col. Sanders: "HA! Thankfully not!" Dimitri: '"Or a Dwarven Anglekin homosexual?" '''Col. Sanders: '"Not on my watch! Oh, I get it.... I see you acting clever. Well let me tell you this: The Matoran killed Arthur! That is why there are the squiggles on their writing! And they run Metru Nui like one of them Elven harems! Now they sent this here war to kill all us decent folk! Yep..." 'Dimitri: '"You sir, are truly a remarkable fellow." 'Col. Sanders: '"Thank you kindly." 'Dimitri: '"I must say, it's a rare pleasure to meet someone with such a grasp on history. You take care of yourself. I'd hate to see you get killed by someone and watch the life force drain from your hate filled body." to leave 'Col. Sanders: '"Hey, hold on there... Why don't you join me in my fight, kid? It's not too late." 'Dimitri: '"I fear it is for me." 'Col. Sanders: '"Then I shall fight them alone! All of them! Camelot is the land of the free, and that means free to people like ME! '''Dimitri: jury duty "Hey Tahu, you gonna write something funny?" Tahu: '"No Dimitri, I'm ''not! I'm starting to think all you do is dick around!" 'Dimitri: 'Upset "...... Sorry." '''Dimitri: a near death experience "You know, when I thought I was gonna die, I saw my whole ''life flash before my eyes, and we did WAY too much Batman crap." '''Jack: 'someone across a gap "Oh no! there's no way across! Dimi, can you fly us across on your dragon?" Dimitri: '"No I can't fly you across. And it's Dimitri not Dimi." '''Jack: '"... I'm ''pretty ''sure I've heard people call you Dimi." '''Dimitri: "Yeah, close friends. What's your name?" Jack: '''"Jack?" '''Dimitri: ''"Hey Jackie: Do stuff for me!"'' Jack: '"Ooo I do not like that." '''Dimitri: '"Yeah, you don't like that! You're a stupid nobody and I'm fucking Dimitri, so how do you think 'I '''feel?!" '''Dimitri: '"Hey Tahu, check it out! I made a waterslide in the castle! Yay!" jumps down the stairs of the castle covered in water and is injured several times before crashing at the bottom 'Tahu: 'even looking up "I'm not gonna call Seric because you won't learn anything if I do." 'Dimitri: '"Do you love me?" 'Mikayla: '"Dimitri, you 'know '''I--" '''Dimitri: '"Mikayla, you know damn well what I meant. Not a someone you will 'always' love or who occupies a special place in your heart. Do you love me? In the way that means forever? In the way I ''love you?"'' 'Mikayla: '"No." and Mikayla share a sad stare, only for Dimitri to kiss her. She stares blankly at him, and he walks away, tears in his eyes. 'Helryx: '"Sometimes, as a child, when I was frightened, I would look to our neighboring kingdoms and wonder if they would start the Cataclysm. Turns out I was looking in the wrong direction. When our kingdom went to war, it was from beyond the Great Divide. Enormous mountains seperating two worlds. It was a locked door. Until they opened it. The first Orc shock ships made land in Damacus. By the time the knights, tanks, and artillary took them out, eight days and ninety six miles later, eleven cities were destroyed. Tens of thousands of lives were lost. We mourned the dead, and moved on. And then, only seven months later, the second attack hit Kitsinko. Then the third one hit Jaddö. And then the fourth. And then we learned, this was not gonna stop. This was just the beginning. My Order decided it was time to do something. To fight demons, we created demons of our own. The Toa Nuva were born." '''Jayko: "YOU THINK YOU CAN THREATEN MY MOTHER?!?!?!" Narrator: '"You see, this is one of those stories with a ''moral. And the moral is simply this: Life persists." 'Daniel: 'beating Sindrak near death "I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU ANYMORE!!!" 'Sindrak: '"You might not fear me, but look who's afraid of you..." 'Victoria: 'turns around to see the team staring at him in fear "Danny?" 'Daniel: '"Why'd she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could have!" 'Elizabeth: '"Sometimes there are things that no one can fix... You're not all powerful--" 'Daniel: '"Well I should be! Someday, I will be! I will be the most powerful being ever! I promise you, I will even learn to stop people from dying!!!" 'Elizabeth: '"Daniel..." 'Daniel: '"It's all Dad's fault! He's ''jealous!'' He's holding me back!!!!"' '''Elizabeth: '"What's wrong Danny?" Daniel: '''"I... I lost control... I killed in a rage again... He's dead! ''He acted like an '''Animal!!! AND I SLAUGHTERED HIM LIKE AN ANIMAL!!!! I HATE THEM!!!'' Elizabeth: '"To be angry is to be human." '''Daniel: '"I'm a hero... I know ''I'm better than this..." '''Christy: '"I'm a Knightengale, but I'm a girl too." 'Jayko: 'Christy fight "You're strong." 'Christy: '"I know" smile at each other 'Dimitri: '"Hey! So where's the little tyke who needs a scolding from his pop? That's why you called me back tonight, right?" 'Elizabeth: 'Tearful "Dimitri.... Something's happened ah... Your mother... She waited for you as long as she could but... She ah... She didn't make it...." 'Dimitri: 'complete disbelief "... My mom's dead? nods and Dimitri stands in shock then Elizabeth comforts him I'm not ready for this!" 'Daniel: '"I will never ''EVER ''turn my back on people who need me!" '''Muvano: "BUCK!!!! ''BUCK!!!!!!! ''BUCK!!!!!!!!" 'Wraith: '"You must respect your limits." 'Chris: '"Not if I don't have any..."